scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Salty Caroline
Salty Caroline is the fifth episode of season 1 in the The Scooby Doo Adventures. Premise Mystery Inc. travel to a small dock town named Mistview Bay expecting a relaxing vacation. However, their enjoyment is spoiled when an old legend turns up. Synopsis In the prologue, the gang are sitting in the mystery machine dressed up in swimming costumes talking about what they're going to do when they reach their destination. They then arrive at Mistview Bay, a quiet dock town with a beach and a pier. However, as they pull over to look at the sea, they notice several holiday makers rushing out of the way, some screaming. A thick fog is incoming from sea and a loud pirate laugh is heard. They start driving into the commotion where they find a ghostly pirate ship on the beach and a zombie pirate saying: "You will pay!" The next day, the gang (except Shaggy) are waking up in the hotel room and talking about yesterdays events. Then they go down stairs meeting Susie, the receptionist. On the desk there are several pots of various flowers. Scooby sneezes knocking one of and causing it to smash on the floor. Susie is very polite about it and brushes up the mess with dustpan. The gang leave the hotel and go into the street looking over the sea. Surprisingly, the town is thriving with other tourists and Daphne asks a passing by family, 'Why are they staying here still after last night?" They reply with "We just couldn't get enough of the sun and sea. It's wonderful!" Daphne is in awe. Shaggy rushes out in his swimming trunks holding a bucket and spade. Velma, Fred and Shaggy chuckle whilst him and Scooby run towards the beach. Scooby and Shaggy begin to make a sandcastle and collect shells and rocks. In the meanwhile, the others decide to look round town searching for clues. They notice a shack on the edge of the pier which has a good view of the beach, so they head over to it. Inside, they meet a fisherman called Shamus. He is unsociable and doesn't want to talk much, finding Fred Velma and Daphne disturbing. They ask if he saw what had happened and if he has any more information on it, to which he grunts back with the words, "No. Didn't see nothing." Fred notices that all that his crates are empty as are his nets so he asks why is there no fish. Shamus replies saying, "Boats broken." They leave thinking he is suspicious. Back on the beach, Scooby and Shaggy have constructed a full house out of sand. Scooby goes inside and compliments their building skills. Shaggy adds the finishing touch with a piece of seaweed and says, "Voila!" At this point, Shaggy's face lights up bright red and then he yelps out in pain. A little crab had pinched his foot and then it scurries away into the sea. Shaggy runs around holding his foot and then trips on a rock knocking down a column from the house. This causes the house to collapse into one heap of sand. Scooby pops his head out looking disappointed and tips the sand out of his ears. A spooky mist appears like before and then the ship appears. Everyone rushes of the beach except from Scooby and Shaggy who are unaware of what is going on behind them. A green hand and hooked hand appear on their shoulders to which Shaggy shouts "Zoinks!" and they both runaway which leads to the chase scene. The others decide to go to the hills which surround the town to see if they can find anything unusual. When they get there, they notice Shamus in his boat which he earlier said was broken and then they see Salty Caroline and Shaggy and Scooby being chased. Velma then says "Not again* and sighs. Shaggy and Scooby then lead Salty Caroline into a chase scene and are running through the streets of the town. Fred, Daphne and Velma run down the hill and into the town to stop Caroline, but Scooby and Shaggy turn a corner and leave Caroline to slip over on a banana skin. Daphne (Who is back in the town with Fred and Velma) then says, "For the first time ever, we didn't need to set a trap". Velma goes over and pulls the mask off to reveal Susie. Fred, who was certain that it was Shamus and asks "how come he lied about his boat not working?". Velma then replies with "It was a new boat, he had. You could see his "broken" boat still by his shack." Daphne is curious about the reasons for Susie being Salty Caroline, so Susie answers saying "The tourists have ruined the local wildlife and I just wanted them to leave, so everything would go back to normal for the plants and animals." "That explains all her plants by the reception then" Shaggy quotes and then the case is solved and the episode draws to a close. Cast and Characters Songs * "Stronger" Performed by Kelly Clarkson Villains * Salty Caroline Suspects * Shamus Culprits * Susie disguised as Salty Caroline (reason/motive: because she wanted to scare all the tourists out of town so the wildlife wouldn't be harmed.) Locations * Mistview Bay Category:The Scooby Doo Adventures Episodes